deutschesoldatenfandomcom-20200213-history
Aptmeyer
"Your friend had a yearning for the good things in life. He died expressing a wish for a shoeshine and a manicure. That's typical of you Americans, your love of creature comforts." Hauptsturmführer Aptmeyer was an officer serving in the Waffen-SS Brandenburg Division. He'd attended a university in the United States, which seemed to be where he learned English. He was a survivor of a battle against US forces, and along with one of his subordinates, Unterscharführer Ecktmann, he entered a barber shop where American soldier Barnabo was relaxing in one of the barber chairs with his eyes closed so that he failed to see the two Germans. Aptmeyer stabbed him, and then he and Ecktmann found Barnabo's comrades Sergeant Chip Saunders, Doc and "Caje" Lemay showering in the next room and were able to take them by surprise, holding them at gunpoint and taking them all prisoner. Having examined their clothes, Aptmeyer determined one of them was a medic, and asked which one. When Doc identified himself, he was ordered to get dressed and return to the American lines and get an ambulance for he and Ecktmann to escape in, which he had thirty minutes to bring back or else the SS would kill Saunders and Caje. Saunders told him that even if Doc returned with the ambulance, they'd never get to where they were going because the Allies controlled the roads. Aptmeyer admitted that this was true, but that he could manage his plan. He confiscated Saunders' Thompson while they awaited Doc's return. When Doc returned in the ambulance, he ordered Caje to lie down on the floor. When Caje refused, Aptmeyer used the Thompson to strike him in the stomach, knocking him down. Saunders attempted to attack Aptmeyer, but was hit by Ecktmann and knocked down as well. Doc entered, and was held at gunpoint. Aptmeyer and Ecktmann then dressed themselves in American uniforms. He wore Saunders' uniform while Ecktmann wore Caje's. His plan was to have his two prisoners bandaged in the back of the ambulance, so as to pass without suspicion out of the town they were in. They were eventually stopped by an MP who checked the back. He didn't seem entirely swayed by Aptmeyer's claims that the disguised Ecktmann could speak due to a fractured jaw. Eventually, however, he allowed them to pass. They stopped, and when Aptmeyer started getting out, Doc pushed down the accelerator, speeding forwards. Aptmeyer fell out but hung onto the door. He was eventually thrown free and Doc lost control of the ambulance, overturning it. Aptmeyer recovered and pulled Doc from the crashed vehicle, then went to check on Ecktmann. He dragged him out as the ambulance caught fire, and the bandaged Saunders and Caje screamed for help inside. He made no move to assist them, forcing them to get free on their own. Ecktmann died from his injuries. Putting his SS uniform back on, Aptmeyer held them at gunpoint once more and attempted to force them to walk across a minefield. Doc attacked him and the two fought. Eventually gaining the upper hand, Doc held Aptmeyer's face down into the grass until he suffocated. Awards *Iron Cross 1st Class *Iron Cross 2nd Class *Wehrmacht Long Service Award *Tank Battle Badge *Wound Badge Notes *He is incorrectly referred to as "Hauptmann" by Ecktmann. *Despite being in the SS, he is incorrectly wearing a Wehrmacht Long Service Award ribbon. Gallery aptmeyer1.jpg| aptmeyer4.jpg| aptmeyer5.jpg| aptmeyer6.jpg| Category:Combat! Category:SS Category:Captains Category:Officers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Peter Mark Richman Category:TV Show Characters Category:Deaths by Smothering Category:Iron Cross 1st Class Winners Category:Iron Cross 2nd Class Winners Category:Wehrmacht Long Service Award Winners Category:Tank Battle Badge Winners Category:Wounded Category:Wound Badge Winners Category:Galleries Category:Characters With Incorrect Insignia Category:Quotes Category:Brandenburgers